


NSFW

by kim_jignog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (but just a little bit), Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Office, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_jignog/pseuds/kim_jignog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Baekhyun got in the way of Jongin nailing the cute intern and the one time he didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupid i'm so sorry lmao

“…but of course, no one ever appreciates the aesthetic beauty of my slide decks, so I bullshitted up some spreadsheets to make Junmyeon happy. You know how he likes numbers,” Baekhyun is saying, a slender arm propped on top of the water cooler as he relays to Jongin their boss’s reaction to the territory plan he presented earlier that morning. “He seemed really impressed. He even CCed the VP on the email. Now I just have to follow through somehow…”

“You fell short of quota last year, didn’t you?”

“God, don’t remind me,” Baekhyun sobs, dramatically slumping over the cooler. “I sucked so bad last year. I’ve got to sell something this quarter or I’m screwed.”

“I know how you feel,” Jongin sympathizes, and Baekhyun swiftly punches him in the bicep.

“Don’t even talk to me, Jongin. You made club and I fucking hate you.”

“Mean talk for someone who knows all your secrets, asshole,” Jongin teases, finishing his drink and dropping his paper cup in the trash. “ _Daddy_ wouldn’t approve of that kind of language, would he?”

“I will literally hang you from the ceiling by your tie if you call Chanyeol that within earshot of our manager again,” Baekhyun deadpans. The younger can’t help but laugh out loud.

“Hey, it’s not like I can blame him. I kinda dig it when guys call me daddy, too.”

An intern carrying several packages of white paper in his small arms chooses that moment to round the corner, undoubtedly on his way to refill the copy machine, and his doe eyes widen in shock as he stumbles into a conversation he hadn’t anticipated would be occurring. He freezes, and a beat of silence passes before Baekhyun bursts into hysterical laughter, causing heads to turn in the cubicles nearby. Jongin isn’t usually one to concern himself with what strangers think of him, but this one is really _cute_. He’s a whole head shorter than him with full pink lips and an adorable blush dusting his cheeks, and Jongin curses his sixteen-year-old self for ever accepting Baekhyun’s invitation to sit at his lunch table in high school so many years ago.

“Oh my god, I have to get back to work,” Baekhyun says between laughs, long, elegant fingers wiping daintily at invisible tears. “Good luck on your performance review, Daddy. See you later!”

He runs in the direction of his desk before Jongin can hit him, and the intern shifts uncomfortably.

“Um, was that your boyfriend?” the boy asks timidly in an attempt to ease the awkwardness, and his voice is smoother than Jongin anticipates.

“No,” he answers a little too quickly, and the shorter boy’s thick eyebrows draw together in slight confusion. “God no, he’s just a friend.”

“Ah,” the intern says with a small smile. “Excuse me, then.”

The doe-eyed boy steps around Jongin, paper stacks clutched tightly to his chest, and briskly walks to the copy room without looking back.

Jongin hates Baekhyun.

-

The next morning, Jongin is blearily staring into the refrigerator looking for someone’s food to steal when luck strikes him down again. He had an excellent performance review yesterday afternoon, and Junmyeon had offered to buy him coffee and breakfast this morning as a small token of appreciation. Jongin graciously accepted, but when the cute, pale-skinned intern enters the break room with a plastic bag on his arm and a tray of coffee in his small hands, Jongin instantly regrets it.

“Um, excuse me, sir?” he says uncertainly, and it’s obvious that he hasn’t forgotten their awkward encounter from yesterday. “Mocha latte, extra cream?”

“Ah yes, that’s me,” Jongin confirms with a dazzling smile, masking his uncharacteristic nervousness behind practiced salesmanship. “Uh, listen… I’m really sorry about yesterday. I hate knowing I made you uncomfortable.”

“It’s alright,” the intern says with a sincere smile, setting the plastic bag down and retrieving the styrofoam box labeled with Jongin’s name as he does. “I was just startled. I’ve got a bit of a daddy kink, myself. No judgement here.”

Jongin chokes on the coffee the intern just handed him at the sudden confession and convinces himself that he only imagined the smirk he sees on the younger’s lips.

“Uh, I’m Jongin,” he announces when he manages to collect himself, extending a hand to the younger. “Kim.”

“Do Kyungsoo,” the boy replies with a simper, grasping Jongin’s hand and shaking it politely. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Do you go the university downtown?” Jongin says conversationally, his natural flirtatiousness surfacing as he flicks his eyes over Kyungsoo’s form. “I graduated two years ago, but I can’t believe I never noticed an underclassman as cute as you.”

Kyungsoo laughs, unperturbed by Jongin’s forwardness. “Bold, aren’t you? Yeah, I’m in my last year.”

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Jongin teases, leaning forward and smiling to himself when Kyungsoo doesn’t back away. “The sales world is nothing like what they’re trying to tell you it is.”

“Why don’t you enlighten me, then?” the younger suggests without hesitation, eyes unwavering. Jongin grins at the blatant display of Kyungsoo’s interest, and is seriously considering kissing him just to test his confidence when he’s suddenly and rudely interrupted.

“Jonginnie, there you are!” Baekhyun wails from the hallway, rushing into the break room without noticing Kyungsoo behind Jongin’s broad shoulders.

It happens in slow motion.

Baekhyun is already whining about something that happened to him on the way into the office as he throws himself at the younger with full force, his chest colliding with Jongin’s back as he hugs him. Jongin stumbles forward, the cup in his hand flies out of his grasp, and nobody even has time to gasp before Kyungsoo is wearing Jongin’s mocha latte with extra cream all down his front.

Baekhyun shrieks in surprise, Kyungsoo hisses in pain as the heat seeps through his shirt and onto his skin, and Jongin is too mortified to move as Yixing, the HR officer, pokes his head into the room to investigate the commotion, gasping at the mess.

“Oh my god, Kyungsoo, are you alright?” he gasps in accented Korean, pushing past Jongin to retrieve the coffee-soaked intern. “Shit, come with me, I think I’ve got some spare clothes in my office.”

Kyungsoo is led away before Jongin composes himself enough to apologize, and he and Baekhyun are left alone in the small break room. The older man takes three steps back as soon as Jongin turns towards him, laughing nervously and putting his palms on display as a sign of surrender.

“I swear to god I didn’t see him, Nini; I am _so_ sorry.” And, after a moment: “Maybe you should ask him out for coffee to apologize?”

Jongin hates Baekhyun.

-

He doesn’t get another chance to talk to Kyungsoo before the end of the day, but they make eye contact across the room more than once. Kyungsoo smiles coquettishly at him each time, and it drives Jongin absolutely wild with the desire to get closer to him. He’s almost certain that the younger knows exactly what he’s doing, and even more certain that Kyungsoo finds him just as attractive as he finds Kyungsoo. It’s partially fueled by the intrigue of knowing so little about each other, yet still behaving like magnets whenever they're in the same room, and when Jongin brings himself to climax in the shower that night, he does it with Kyungsoo’s name on his lips.

He doesn’t regret it for a second.

-

“Here’s the write-up Sehun did on his meeting with your client yesterday, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo tells him as he sets a document on Jongin’s desk that Sehun surely could have emailed to him. “He says thank you for the help.”

“Does he?” Jongin smiles, resting a hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh as he pretends to scan the paper. “Doesn’t sound like the Sehun I know.”

“You don’t think?” Kyungsoo asks, skirting his fingers over the back of Jongin’s neck. “He seemed grateful to me.”

“Grateful to have a pretty boy like you working for him, maybe,” Jongin smirks, and Kyungsoo’s grin widens.

“You seriously have no sense of propriety talking to dongsaengs you barely know.”

Jongin arches an eyebrow, and Kyungsoo bites his lip before coyly adding, “I _really_ like it.”

Jongin doesn’t tell him that this is the most he’s ever flirted with someone without getting slapped in the face. Part of him, however, is curious to see how far he can push his luck, so he pats his thigh as an indication for Kyungsoo to sit. The younger doesn’t back down from the challenge, perching on Jongin’s right thigh and draping his legs over Jongin’s left.

“So what time are you picking me up tonight, Mr. Kim?”

Jongin flashes a lopsided smile at the boy on his lap. “I wasn’t aware I was taking you out.”

“I think I deserve a proper date before I let you take me home, don’t I?” Kyungsoo says, his tone light and kittenish. “I don’t know anything about you, after all. You could be a psychopath for all I know.”

“I’ll tell you anything you wanna know, baby,” Jongin teases, gently squeezing Kyungsoo’s thigh and ignoring the way Jongdae has turned his desk chair all the way around to watch the scene, shaking his head in mock disapproval. “I’m 25. Capricorn. I like dancing and long walks on the beach. Seeking cute intern with gorgeous lips and a cheeky attitude?”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo sighs, feigning disappointment. “I’m a Capricorn, too. That’s a shame; I was seeking a hot, tall sales rep who knows how to work his hips. If only you were a Taurus…”

“I can be whatever you want me to be,” Jongin says lowly in the younger’s ear, and he loves the shiver that goes down Kyungsoo’s spine. “And I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kyungsoo breathes, resting his hand dangerously close to the obvious outline of Jongin’s half-hard cock in his pants. Jongin sinks his teeth into his lower lip, holding Kyungsoo’s gaze as he leans up to connect their lips.

“Wait, I’m not allowed to sext my boyfriend at work, but THAT’S not sexual harassment?!” Baekhyun shrieks as he rounds the corner. “That’s not fair!”

Kyungsoo flushes pink at the way everyone instantly cranes their necks to look at them at Baekhyun’s outburst. Jongin wishes he had the power to kill his obnoxious not-best-friend with his eyes.

“Did you bribe Yixing to look the other way or something? I _knew_ he had a man crush on you!”

“Who doesn’t, though?” Jongdae comments, crossing his legs and obnoxiously chewing on some popcorn from his lunchbox as he watches the drama. “I’d tap Jongin if I swung that way.”

 _“Are you helping?”_ Jongin hisses at him through his teeth, and he hates how cold his lap feels as Kyungsoo picks himself up off of it.

“He’s right, I really should be getting back to work,” Kyungsoo announces, squirming under the heavy gaze of Jongin’s coworkers. “Um, see you later, Mr. Kim!”

Kyungsoo scurries in the direction of the bathroom before Jongin can protest, and the elder dejectedly slides down in his chair. Jongdae cackles loudly, struggling to fight Baekhyun off as the elder irritatedly tries to slap him.

“Yah, Jongin-ah!” Baekhyun says once he’s managed to get a few good hits in, “How come you haven’t nailed him yet? You’ve been super touchy with him, like, all week.”

Jongin _really_ hates Baekhyun.

-

Kyungsoo avoids him for the rest of the day, and Jongin starts to worry that he’s really blown his chance with him. He doesn’t actually know where Kyungsoo lives, nor has he bothered yet to ask for his number (a fact for which he curses his own stupidity). Rush hour traffic is a bitch, and Jongin finds slight comfort in the fact that Baekhyun has to drive home while Jongin’s apartment is within walking distance only two blocks away.

Seven o’clock finds Jongin nursing a glass of cheap red wine as he watches the orange glow of evening sunlight succumb to darkness over the city. A playlist of his R&B favorites filters through the apartment from the boombox in the kitchen, and Jongin thinks the only thing that could make his lonely Friday night more cliché would be eating chunky monkey ice cream straight from the tub. He might have some ice cream still in the freezer, actually. Maybe he’ll do that.

A knock on the door pulls him out of his Kyungsoo-induced self-pity party. “It’s open,” he calls, unwilling to put his glass down and risk his seat getting cold. He’s lived in the city long enough that he can probably put up a decent fight if someone is here to rob and/or kill him.

He’s absolutely not expecting Kyungsoo himself to tentatively push the door open, peering curiously at Jongin’s apartment before settling his eyes on the tired man at the table. Jongin stands automatically at the sight of him, swallowing hard and struggling to fight back the butterflies that fill his stomach when Kyungsoo smiles at him.

_Fuck, no, he sounds like a middle schooler. He’s a grown man, dammit; they’re not butterflies, they’re just… Kyungsoo’s just attractive, okay? No, it’s more than that, Kyungsoo is…_

“Sorry to disturb you at home,” Kyungsoo says from the doorway, and Jongin’s excess mind chatter quickly cuts out. “Can I come in?”

“How do you know where I live?” Jongin responds to Kyungsoo’s question with another, but crosses the room and opens the door wider as an invitation inside. Kyungsoo’s changed out of his work clothes, unlike Jongin, and is now dressed in simple black jeans and a blazer. Jongin thinks he looks absolutely breathtaking.

“Baekhyun told me,” he replies, and alright, perhaps Baekhyun is allowed to keep his best friend status for now. “Nice place.”

“Thanks,” Jongin smiles, closing the door and letting his eyes rake over Kyungsoo’s small form. “But I thought you wanted a date before I took you home?”

“You didn’t take me home; I took myself here,” Kyungsoo grins, loving the way Jongin might as well start drooling as he lets his jacket slip off his arms. “I changed my mind anyways,” he continues, walking up to Jongin until their chests are almost touching, “You’ll have plenty of time to date me _after_ you fuck me till my legs shake.”

Jongin leans down to close the distance between them, and this time, Baekhyun isn’t here to interrupt. Their lips connect like they were made for each other, and all of the sexual tension that’s been building between them over the past week sizzles and cracks and is replaced by sheer, unadulterated _lust_. They both moan in unison at the electricity that charges the kiss, and Jongin moves his hands to Kyungsoo’s hips at the same time Kyungsoo wraps his arms around the taller’s neck. Jongin’s lips taste like wine and Kyungsoo’s breath smells of cool mint, and neither of them can resist the opportunity to blend the flavors together on their tongues.

Jongin presses Kyungsoo against the living room wall without breaking the kiss, and the younger moans softly at the way Jongin towers over him. He kisses like he knows exactly what he’s doing, and when Jongin pins his wrists against the wall over his head and starts planting open-mouthed kisses down Kyungsoo’s neck, Kyungsoo knows that _this_ is the man he’s been waiting for for so long.

He moans unabashedly at the sensation of Jongin’s lips ghosting over his pulse point, and Jongin smiles where he can surely feel Kyungsoo’s blood thrumming frantically beneath his skin. “You’re so gorgeous,” he mutters before sucking a hickey just below his jawline. Kyungsoo whimpers softly at the feeling, hips rolling and seeking friction against Jongin’s thigh, and the elder indulges him by pressing his body flush against Kyungsoo’s. The height difference prevents the younger from grinding his hips into Jongin’s, but the beginnings of Jongin’s erection pressing against his lower abdomen gives him a rush of satisfaction knowing the effect that he’s having on him.

“Shit, you’re packing, aren’t you?” he says breathlessly, smiling up at Jongin and rolling his body against him as best he can. “You’re not even all the way hard yet.”

“That won’t take long with you here,” Jongin grins back, teasingly biting the younger’s lip. He releases Kyungsoo’s wrists in favor of picking him up instead, and Kyungsoo’s legs instinctually wrap around the elder’s waist. They both gasp at the friction, and Jongin presses Kyungsoo more firmly against the wall as he slowly grinds his hips against the smaller’s.

“Fuck, I bet you really can dance,” Kyungsoo whimpers, letting his head fall back against the wall with a dull thud. The way Jongin is looking at him makes him feel like it’s twenty degrees hotter than it actually is, and the amount of clothes Jongin is wearing is making him sweat just by looking at him. He gasps when Jongin runs his tongue hot and filthy up the column of Kyungsoo’s bared throat, his fingers working without his mind’s direction to undo the knot of the elder’s tie.

Kyungsoo catches his lips again, and Jongin kisses him with a passion so fierce that Kyungsoo forgets to breathe. With shaking hands, he unties Jongin’s tie and immediately goes to work on undoing the buttons.

“Slow down, baby,” Jongin chuckles against his lips at the smaller boy’s fervor. “We have all night, you know.”

“Gotta take the edge off,” Kyungsoo almost growls as he fights with Jongin’s shirt and loses. “Gotta have you, been thinking about it for days…”

“I’ll give it to you baby, don’t worry,” Jongin croons, playfully nibbling the younger’s ear. Kyungsoo manages to scowl despite his flushed, disheveled appearance, and Jongin thinks it’s absolutely adorable.

“Don’t get so cocky so soon, _Daddy_ ,” Kyungsoo shoots back, smirking wickedly at the way he feels Jongin’s cock throb at the words. “I’ve got pretty high expectations for tonight, you know.”

“And you don’t think I can meet them?” the elder grins, an affectionate thrill running through him at Kyungsoo’s seemingly endless sass. “I’ll have you know that I know exactly how to pleasure boys like you.”

Kyungsoo moans softly and smiles against Jongin’s lips when the taller’s large hands move up his thighs to grip his ass.“Prove it then, big boy.”

Jongin requires no further instructions, lifting Kyungsoo off the wall and making the walk to his bedroom with his eyes closed as the younger kisses him. He gasps into Jongin’s mouth as his back hits the mattress, but just as Jongin expected, not even one minute passes by before Kyungsoo is rolling them over so he’s on top, hotly tracing the elder’s lips with his tongue as he straddles him.

“You’re really fucking hot,” Kyungsoo informs him, voice breathy and back arching gracefully as he presses his chest against Jongin’s. Jongin groans, letting his hands follow the curve of Kyungsoo’s spine under his shirt and tugging up as he does.

“I know,” Jongin breathes, the smile in his voice evident without Kyungsoo needing to look. He sits up straight long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head, and the way he feels Jongin’s pants getting tighter under his hips only bolsters his confidence.

“God damn,” Jongin mutters, openly admiring the soft, pale skin of Kyungsoo’s torso. “Even prettier than I imagined.”

“You’ve imagined?” Kyungsoo beams, deft fingers easily unfastening the buttons of Jongin’s shirt and revealing more and more of the elder’s toned chest as he does. “Have you been fantasizing about me, Mr. Kim?”

“Hell yeah I have,” he confesses easily, slightly irritated by the way Kyungsoo’s snug jeans are preventing him from grasping a proper handful of his ass. Kyungsoo looks amused by this fact, licking his lips and slowly grinding his hips down into the elder’s.

“Have you thought about how amazing I’d look choking on your cock?” he continues, bright eyes narrowing as his fingers dance over the buckle of Jongin’s belt. “Because I’ve gotten off twice this week doing that.”

“Holy shit…” Jongin groans, to himself more than anything, head reeling as it scrambles to connect this Kyungsoo with the blushing doe-eyed boy he first met last Thursday. If there’s one thing he’s good at, however, it’s teasing, and he’s not willing to submit to Kyungsoo so easily.

“You have no idea how hard I came imagining those pretty lips wrapped around me, baby boy,” he nearly whispers, already-husky voice dropping an octave. Kyungsoo almost whimpers at the tone, dropping his eyes down to his hands as he unbuckles Jongin’s belt with practiced ease.

“God, I wanna find out…”

“Come on,” Jongin encourages him, helpfully lifting his hips off the bed so the younger can pull his pants down his thighs.

He loves the look that flits over Kyungsoo’s features when his erection finally springs free from the confinements of his boxers. It’s pure desire tainted with mild shock, and Jongin is about to make some sort of flirtatious joke alluding to the size of his cock when Kyungsoo catches him off guard by eagerly grasping the base of it and guiding it into his mouth without hesitation. Jongin moans aloud, his eyes automatically sliding closed at the sensation for a second before he remembers how badly he wants to _watch_ this. It’s only been a few weeks since he last got head (some pretty Chinese boy whose name he can’t recall had gotten extra frisky last time he went clubbing), but it’s been ages since he’s gotten head like this. Kyungsoo’s pink lips wrapped around his girth might be the single hottest thing he’s seen so far this year, and he sucks with such enthusiasm that Jongin was almost convinced that _he_ was doing _Kyungsoo_ a favor, not the other way around.

“Holy shit,” he gasps stupidly, tangling his fingers in the younger’s silky dark hair and locking his gaze on the boy’s face. Kyungsoo moans around the shaft like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, staring back at Jongin with lidded eyes that seem to dance with amusement as he works more and more of Jongin into his mouth. “God, just like that baby,” he encourages, experimentally rolling his hips into the younger’s mouth. Kyungsoo hums in approval of the motion, impressing Jongin with his control over his gag reflex as the tip of his cock touches the back of his throat. “You weren’t kidding about being impatient, were you?”

His tone is teasing, and Kyungsoo looks like he would smile if he could, but he lets his eyes close instead as he laves his tongue obscenely over the underside of Jongin’s cock and relishes the way the thick veins feel against his tongue. His own erection is beginning to strain against the front of his jeans, but having his mouth full of Jongin is so satisfying that he’s reluctant to ever pull away.

“Bet you can’t take the whole thing,” the elder murmurs — it’s a challenge, and Kyungsoo knows it. He locks his gaze back on Jongin’s, dark eyes smoldering, and slowly slides his lips down until his nose is buried in the soft hairs at the base of Jongin’s shaft. Jongin doesn’t look surprised (he probably never doubted Kyungsoo’s abilities in the first place), but rather, he looks positively blissed out at the way Kyungsoo’s throat flutters and contracts around him. The younger pulls off after a few seconds with a breathless moan, a thin string of saliva still connecting his mouth with Jongin’s cock as he quickly starts working his fist over the slick skin.

“I want you nice and hard for me,” he informs him breathlessly, his voice already starting to crack from abuse. Jongin only groans in response, memorizing the way Kyungsoo looks as he licks all the way up his length and appreciatively swallows the bead of precome leaking from the tip. “Fuck, you have no idea how badly I want this inside me…”

“Daddy’s gonna give it to you baby, just be patient,” Jongin hears himself say, but before he can flush with embarrassment for letting the _D_ word slip, Kyungsoo is whimpering, eyebrows knitting together as he desperately ruts against Jongin’s leg.

“Oh my god Daddy, _please_ …”

That’s as much as Jongin can bear to hear before he’s pulling Kyungsoo off his cock and flipping them over so that he’s on top once again. This time, Kyungsoo doesn’t fight him, gasping and submissively baring his throat as Jongin smothers it in scorching hot kisses. The elder somehow manages to peel Kyungsoo’s jeans away from body without any trouble, and he has to stop for a moment to admire the way the boy’s bare, pale skin contrasts so gorgeously with the wine-red bedsheets beneath him.

“Take a picture; it’ll last longer,” Kyungsoo teases, trying not to squirm under the weight of Jongin’s stare. It’s difficult with the way Jongin looks like he’s seconds away from devouring him alive, but he somehow manages to meet the elder’s eyes with unwavering confidence.

“Maybe next time I will,” Jongin smirks back, reaching over Kyungsoo to fish his lube bottle out of his bedside drawer. Kyungsoo’s eyes focus on the way Jongin’s triceps flex as he does, licking his lips as he watches him slick his fingers with the gel before dropping his hand between Kyungsoo’s legs. He spreads them wider without needing to be told, heat thrumming incessantly under his skin at the way Jongin looks him straight in the eyes as the tip of one finger gently circles his puffy entrance.

“Have you been playing with yourself here, baby?” Jongin breathes as he slowly sinks the digit inside with relative ease. Kyungsoo moans in response, nodding and winding his arms around Jongin’s neck as if he needed him for support.

“Y-yeah… I tried to get off in the bathroom after I talked to you at work b-but it wasn’t enough…”

He punctuates his sentence with a roll of his hips, and Jongin indulges him by adding another finger alongside the first and pushing them knuckle-deep. “Are you sure? You’re still so tight for me…”

“For god’s sake, Jongin, hurry up and fuck me,” Kyungsoo moans as Jongin crooks his fingers and rubs him in just the right spot. The reaction doesn’t go unnoticed, however, and Jongin only smirks as he presses his fingertips insistently against the younger’s prostate. Kyungsoo’s breath starts coming quicker as the pressure builds, a slow-burning sort of pleasure that’s everything incredible, yet not enough.

“Jongin,” he whines again, reaching down and taking Jongin’s cock back in his hand, stroking firmly. Jongin gasps at the sudden stimulation and quickly counters by working a third digit into Kyungsoo’s body, eliciting a moan that’s succeeded by the younger pulling him down for a scalding kiss. Their lips clash and their tongues taste each other like they’ve never done so before, and when Jongin finally breaks the kiss, there’s a piece of gum in his mouth that hadn’t been there before.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Jongin asks, all jokes aside as he scissors his fingers inside Kyungsoo’s body. He thinks he’ll die of despair if this turns out to be both the first and last time he ever gets to do this with him, and he wants to make sure that Kyungsoo is enjoying every second of this as much as he is.

“I’ve been ready,” Kyungsoo insists, spreading his legs wider as an invitation that Jongin can’t resist. He slowly withdraws his fingers, awestruck by the way Kyungsoo’s muscles flutter helplessly around air at the loss, and kisses the younger’s lips one more time before lining himself up and slowly pushing into Kyungsoo’s heat.

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo moans at the feeling of finally being filled. It’s almost as if Jongin’s cock was _made_ for him, stretching him in all the right ways without inflicting any pain, and he can feel the elder’s pulse thrumming deep inside him just as clearly as he can feel his own. Jongin groans as he sheathes himself in Kyungsoo’s body, reveling in the way the younger boy seems to be sucking him in, and slowly rolls his hips until Kyungsoo’s ass is pressed flush against the tops of his thighs.

“Holy fuck, Soo…”

“I t-told you I could take it,” Kyungsoo grins up at him, still somehow managing to sound cheeky despite his current position. Jongin smirks, deciding that Kyungsoo’s confidence is arguably the sexiest thing about him, and leans down until their noses almost touch.

“I haven’t even started yet, baby boy.”

He punctuates his sentence by pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, grinning even wider at the way Kyungsoo’s arms immediately wrap themselves around his neck with a desperate moan.

There’s no slowing down after that.

He fucks Kyungsoo hard and fast, determined to cause the stubborn layer of sass to crumble, and the younger quickly turns submissive under the pleasure. The little gasps and whimpers he makes as he rocks his hips down into Jongin’s are hotter than anything he’s ever heard, and Jongin really doesn’t know how he hadn’t noticed this boy until now.

“Oh _god_ yes, give it to me…fuck, is that the best you can d-do?” Kyungsoo moans in his ear, and Jongin can see despite the dim light and the intern’s provocative words that his forehead beginning to glisten with sweat, his features contorted with ecstasy as Jongin drives himself in deep. He maintains a immutable grip on Kyungsoo’s hips as he does, and Kyungsoo secretly hopes he leaves bruises.

“What, is it not good enough for you?” Jongin smiles back as he runs a teasing palm over the younger’s leaking cock, already knowing the answer to the question by the way Kyungsoo cries out his name and jerks off the bed. His whole body bounces a little every time their hips collide, and it’s such a pretty sight that Jongin thinks he could do this forever. Kyungsoo slings one leg over his shoulder to deepen the angle, and when Jongin snakes the hand that had been holding that hip up to rest over the base of Kyungsoo’s throat, the effect it has is almost instantaneous. He can feel Kyungsoo’s pulse speeding up under his fingertips, and his mouth falls slightly agape to better accommodate the harsh breaths that the younger seems to be forcing out of his lungs.

“Oh my god,” he almost sobs, glittering eyes struggling to maintain eye contact with the man above him. “Choke me, please choke me…”

Holy shit; Kyungsoo is even more of a freak than Jongin thought.

He fucking _loves_ that.

He is, for once, grateful to his ex-college boyfriend Luhan for teaching him how to do this; he doesn’t hesitate for a second before sliding his fingers up to rest just below the younger’s jawline. “Tap out if you need to,” he breathlessly instructs before pressing down on the sides of Kyungsoo’s throat. The smaller boy’s moan gets cut off before it can escape his mouth, but Jongin continues to pound into him with the same merciless pace as before.

He releases Kyungsoo’s throat when the younger’s eyes glaze over for a second too long, and as soon as he does, a broken cry of rapture rips its way out of Kyungsoo’s chest as it heaves to refill itself with oxygen. For a few minutes afterwards, all traces of cockiness are erased from the younger boy’s very being as his speech is virtually reduced to fragmented syllables of Jongin’s name and pleas for more. His nails rake over Jongin’s back in his delirium, but the pain only fuels Jongin’s arousal even more. He pulls out for half a second to flip Kyungsoo onto all fours, and Kyungsoo is already tensed to complain about it when Jongin pushes back in with a low moan and resumes his rhythm.

“Jongin!” he shamelessly mewls into the pillow as the elder’s cock strikes something magnificent in his core that has him seeing stars. “Holy fuck, baby, right there…”

“You like that?” Jongin asks breathlessly, not because he needs confirmation, but because Kyungsoo’s voice sounds so wrecked and sinful that he never wants him to stop talking. Kyungsoo moans his agreement, pressing his cheek against Jongin’s damp pillow and staring over his shoulder with an expression that almost has Jongin coming right then and there.

“You’re so fucking good, Jongin…” he whimpers, arching his back and keening when it allows Jongin to drive his cock in deeper. “Oh g-god, so big…”

“Shouldn’t that be Jongin-hyung to you?” Jongin teases, draping himself over Kyungsoo’s slender back and gently catching the shell of his ear between his teeth. The fire that initially drew him to the college student is coming back to his eyes now, and he anticipates Kyungsoo’s coy smirk before it even graces his face.

“Don’t you dance?” he asks, his tone playful despite his voice being rough and breathy. “I have to say, I’m a little disappointed so far.”

It’s a bluff so obvious that neither of them believe it for a second. It’s hard to pretend that you’re not in the midst of the best fuck of your life, especially when you’re face-down, ass-up on the bed of the most gorgeous man at the office complex. Jongin indulges him anyway, intentionally lowering his voice when he asks “ _you_ _are?,_ ” the words dripping with mock hurt as his fingers creep up to his throat once again. Kyungsoo desperately grabs at the headboard when Jongin forces his head up via a bruising grip on his neck, fingers scrambling for purchase on the polished wood.

“We can’t have that, can we?” Jongin coos in his ear, resting his free hand on Kyungsoo’s hip as he fucks him relentlessly. His voice sounds far away as the oxygen in Kyungsoo’s brain slowly runs out, setting every nerve in his body on fire in the most euphoric way possible as a result. “What can I do to make my baby boy feel better, hm?”

Kyungsoo almost collapses when Jongin finally lets go, — he has to give him props; he always gets the timing exactly right, — but Jongin holds both of his forearms tightly behind his back as he snaps his hips forward. Not being able to touch himself makes him insane with want, and a steady stream of “Jongin, Jongin, Jongin” spills from his chapped lips, his whole body rocking back and forth with every thrust. “Jongin, p-please, I wanna c-come…”

“You wanna come?” Jongin echoes with a grin, pulling Kyungsoo back until he’s upright, his back flush against Jongin’s chest. “You wanna come for me, baby Soo?”

“Please, please let me come,” the younger begs, tears of pure bliss threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes. “I wanna come for you, Daddy; I wanna come on your cock like this…”

He’s hit Jongin’s weakness right on the head and he knows it, but he’s too far gone to gloat about the way Jongin’s expression instantly darkens with lust at the words. He doesn’t try to catch himself when Jongin abruptly releases his arms, instead letting his face connect with the mattress and reaching down to stroke himself to completion.

“Oh god, Jongin, Jongin, _Jongin_ —”

His climax hits him like a freight train and suddenly he’s on cloud nine, screaming Jongin’s name for the elder’s neighbors to hear as he decorates the crimson sheets with pearlescent streaks of ivory. Fireworks explode behind his eyelids as Jongin fucks him through the undeniable, absolute pleasure, his strong hands forcing his thighs apart when he instinctively tries to close them. The sweet adrenaline of release coursing through his veins like a drug he can’t get enough of, and when he finally comes down from his high, the first thing he feels is the delicious, filthy slide of Jongin’s own come deep inside him.

“Holy shit, Kyungsoo,” Jongin moans as he locks his gaze on where their bodies are connected, and Kyungsoo can only whimper in response as the tension in his muscles slowly dissipates into sated bliss. It’s another minute or so before Jongin pulls out (much to Kyungsoo’s dismay), and when a few more seconds go by with no further motion behind him, he glances over his shoulder to see Jongin raptly watching his own release leak out of Kyungsoo’s body with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He immediately flushes with embarrassment and tries to shift into a less-revealing position, but Jongin quickly catches him before he has the chance.

“Don’t you dare…”

The aggression is gone from his voice now, but Kyungsoo finds himself obeying to the command anyways.

“S-stop looking at—”

Kyungsoo loses his words when Jongin leans down and catches the come on his tongue as it trickles down his thigh, laving it over the milky skin before pushing the sticky substance back inside. He easily slides two fingers into Kyungsoo’s hole, still open and slick with lube and come, and watches the way the muscles helplessly wink and contract around the digits with fascination.

“You’re just so perfect…”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks take on a brighter hue of scarlet, this time for a different reason. He tastes the elder in his mouth when he crawls up to kiss him, this one significantly slower and more sensual than the frenzied kisses they shared previously. Jongin takes his time memorizing the feeling of Kyungsoo’s lips against his, slowly trailing his fingers over the younger’s skin just firmly enough for it not to tickle.

“Did I live up to your expectations?” Jongin smiles against his ear before pressing his lips to it. Kyungsoo’s own smile widens as he winds his arms around Jongin’s neck and pulls him closer.

“You went above and beyond, tiger.”

‘ _Alright_ ,’ Jongin thinks to himself as he falls asleep with Kyungsoo curled into his side, ‘ _maybe I love Baekhyun for sending Kyungsoo here, after all._ ’


End file.
